


This Call Can't Wait

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [14]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	This Call Can't Wait

Flug had just finished getting Demencia and 5.0.5 to sleep.As he was walking toward the office he heard Black Hat speaking."This is Black Hat Organization, Black Hat here." Flug walked into the office and kneeled in front of Black Hat."That is quite the job your suggesting do you have payment?" Black Hat tried keeping a normal speaking voice as Flug started to unzip him. As a tentacle started forming Flug put his mouth around it. "I see you d-do have payment,now h-how do you want the job done." Black Hat was barely able to keep his composure as Flug got the tentacle as deep in his mouth as it could go. "S-so all you really want is m-my strongest agent?" Your order will be ready when we get to it,farewell!" As Black Hat apruptly ended the call he had Flug get up from the desk. "Come sit on my lap dear." Black Hat told Flug as he started undressing him. "What did that client need?" "Nothing too big just for Demencia to kill a hero group." "That should mean I can get some work done." As Flug lowered himself onto Black Hat he held on to him until Black Hat was fully inside. Black Hat formed another tentacle and started stroking Flug as the first one pumped in and out. "Uugh,yes I really needed this."You can be so shameless dear." "O-only with you hun." As they kept going Black Hat stood up and laid Flug on the desk. He started to be rougher and leaned over him while biting into his shoulder. "Aaah!!, oh please don't ever stop Black Hat!" As they both finished Black Hat placed Flug back on his lap. "Were you serious when you told me never to stop?" "Very" "This is going to be a very long night for us then." "I'm ready for anything." Black Hat laughed, "Like I said shameless."


End file.
